Forgotten Past
by anime4ever1
Summary: hey! dis is my first ff. . Currently based on the movie Anastasia...


Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and so don't you!!! All I own is a computer, an imagination and a love for anime!!!  
  
A/N: Hey people this is my first fanfic ok so it won't be that good. I don't have a good title yet or chapter names but. that's for you to decide ok? Now on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, that's enough practice for today." I shot her last arrow and hit her 20th straight bull eye on the target board before packing up. "All right lady Kaede." Kaede started to walk into the palace but turn toward the six year old to remind her "I'll be with thy shortly, thy has to practice thy spiritual energy if thy ants to by a good miko. I'll be with thy at in two hours or so. I have to go to the village first."  
  
I sighed and looked at the palace I had live my whole life. 'Sometimes I wish I was a normal girl not a miko OR a princess. It such a hard work.'  
  
I started towards my room. Kaede wasn't there yet so she decided to get some fresh air. I went out to my balcony and looked down at the village my father tried to make a better place. Below I could sees a village of both human and youkia, all getting along. They looked a couple of years older then me. I could see childrens all playing freely with no training, lessons or responsibilities. They were all happy and free. There was a wolf cub playing with a stick, and a young girl really in to combing her hair. There was also a young boy or youkia who was getting slap by the girl combing her hair. (A/N: we all know who that is.) I watched the children playing around without any care. I watched, dreaming of my life if I was born a normal girl. My mind started drifting when I heard yelling. She looked down to see a young boy with silver hair and 'dog ears?' being followed by a young girl who seems to be annoying him. STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" 'Whose that?'  
  
I decided to go down to the village for a while. I grabbed my cloak and ran out of my room. -=*=- I could tell my face showed excitement as I walked on the dirt road. I made sure my cloaked hid my clothes. No sooner I spotted the children I was watching from my balcony. They all stopped playing and looked at me.. "Hi, can I play with you?" The young boys approach me and grabbed suddenly grabbed my hand "I will play with you" Before she could answer a hand came from behind and the boy was no sooner on the floor. "Shut up Miroku! Kikyo what are you doing here? I heard Inu Yasha yelling at you again, he seemed annoyed.good job" 'Ok. '  
  
I turned and saw the young boy with silver hair sitting alone in the corner staring at the floor. So his name is Inu Yasha? I walked towards him and he looked up at me with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from me Kikyo" 'Kikyo? Who's that?' "I'm not Kikyo! My name is Kagome" He stood up and faced me with his eyes, bright amber eyes. He looked as if he was confused. What is he doing? "Did you say your name is Kagome?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha POV  
  
I was just able to get out of the palace's stable. It felt good to come to the village once in a while. I felt relax again. "Oh, Inu Yasha! You came back to see me." I spoke to soon.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" I turn to the annoying girl who been bugging me for years expecting me to become her boyfriend or something.  
  
"Glad you ask, well I was hoping me and you can." I cut in before she finished "Don't count on it Kikyo" She suddenly looked as if she was surprised. Why would she I been doing this to her for who knows how long? "But Inu Yasha. why?" I had enough "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
I turned and started to walk towards the other village kids who were playing. Miroku was sitting on the ground with a handprint on his face. Yura had an annoyed look on her face. And Kouga.. still pretending to be better that me. I went to the corner to sit down to think. I reached back to check if my father's sword was still there. He was a great youkia but he fell in love with a human. My father died years ago protecting his mom by a youkia name Naraku who believes youkia should be higher that humans. I still remember that night when he attacked my home. My mother was able to escape and brought me to this village, She brought me in the stables of the palace and told me to stay here. She went back. I knew Naraku had killed her because she never came back, and I remember it was my fault.  
  
I lived in the stables ever since working as the stable boy. I never even knew the family I worked for except that they were royal and they had to children, Kagome and Sota. I have seen Sota before when the queen carries him out so he could sleep, but I never seen Kagome. Feh, why am I thinking about this?  
  
"I heard the demon Naraku is planning to attack the king" I looked up. 'Naraku? Is he still alive? Why would he attack the king' A question struck him 'Does he know am here?' I listen closely at the two villagers talking "I think he wants the Shikon No Tama" 'Shikon No Tama?' "Yes that might be."  
  
I began to relax again knowing it's not me he wants. "Shut up Miroku! Kikyo what are you doing here? I heard Inu Yasha yelling at you again, he seemed annoyed.good job" 'Great what does she want?' I saw a shadow coming closer to me. "I thought I told you to stay away from me Kikyo" She always comes when I'm relaxed. "I'm not Kikyo! My name is Kagome" I looked up at face her. I was about to yeah yell at her again when I notice something different about her face, she wasn't Kikyo. She looked younger. Wait what did she say? "Did you say your name is Kagome?"  
  
She nodded. Can this be the Kagome the princess? "What do you want?" "Wanna be friends?" Well I guess it's ok since she is not Kikyo. "Ok" She smiled. We walk over to the rest of the village kids. When she suddenly stopped. "What's wrong" "Is it that late? I'm sorry I must go." She race towards the direction to the palace.  
  
I looked at the sky and notice it was dark. I started heading back to the palace. What the villagers said came back to me. "I heard the demon Naraku is planning to attack the king" "I think he wants the Shikon No Tama".  
  
~*~*~  
  
Back at the palace. A/N POV  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late lady Kaede" It old women look up. "It's ok Kagome. Here I have something for you." She brought out a necklace with a large jewel at the end. "Oh, lady Kaede it's beautiful. Thank you." The old lady smiled "Your Welcome Kagome, yes I may be your miko-mentor but I'm still your grandmother and I can still give you things" (A/N: Yes Kaede is Kagome's Grandma in this fanfic and no Kikyo and Kaede are not related.) "But Kagome, You must protect this necklace" Kagome looked confused "Why?" Kaede face turned serious. "Kagome this necklace is called the Shikon No Tama. It's a powerful necklace and can not fall into the hands of evil. Promise me you will protect it when I'm not here" Kagome looked up "I promised, but wait.why did you say you won't be here? Where are you going?" Kaede smiled "I'm just moving back to North Japan" "But why?" " Promise me you won't tell anyone you have the Shikon No Tama It will be our secret ok? " Kagome smile widened "Ok! Yeah we have a secret" 'Yes and I hope it will stay one to.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
In the forest a shadow watches the two in the enchanted mirror. "So the little girl has the Shikon No Tama" He waved the young white youkia away. "We will attack tonight" Behind him an army of youkias stood ready to attack to kingdom. "Soon the Shikon No Tama will be mine." The youkia army were ready to attack the unexpected kingdom. the only one who was still awake was a young hanyou.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic and I'm suffering from writer's block so leave me some reviews and lots of ideas.. Ok? Remember no ideas I mean reviews means no update!!! 


End file.
